Max, Fang & the Hotel Room Fang's POV
by druggface250694
Summary: Max checks the gang into the hotel. All the room partners have been decided and that leaves Max sharing a room with Fang. Do Max and Fang finally give in to temptation? Rated M 16 for sex and adult themes.


**A/N: Hey guys :D**

**Merry Christmas all! Hope it's a good one.**

**Here's the first chapter for Max, Fang and the Hotel room from ****Fang's P.O.V.**

**I know that my Fang talks more than the Fang in the series normally would but hey, it's my story and I can write whatever I want :P**

**I'll update with the next three chapters when I get some free time :)**

**So enjoy the first chapter and don't forget to leave a review!**

**Thanks guys :D**

**---Cassie**

---------------

So everyone had their roommate chosen for the night. And that left me with – you guessed it – Max.

We walked into the room and the first thing I noticed was the one, queen sized bed pushed up against the right wall. I was sure that whatever would happen tonight, I would regret in the morning.

"There's only one bed," she said blankly.

"Mmm," was my only reply. I was too busy wondering what I had done to deserve this.

"Ok well if you don't mind I'm going to go ahead and take a shower now." Max said.

I was just about to reply with 'Go ahead' but she was already gone.

I walked over to the TV and switched it on. For a moment I just stood there thinking…

_This wasn't going to be pretty… Now, don't get me wrong, Max wasn't all bad, in fact, she was all good. She was good in every way, her leadership, her mind, her body… That body…_

The sound of water running broke through my thoughts.

I shook my head then slapped myself across the face for even thinking that way about Max, but I couldn't help it, my feelings towards Max had always been more than 'just friends'.

I kicked off my shoes then pulled my shirt off over my head.

I glanced over towards the bathroom then without thinking I walked over and pressed my ear against the door, I could hear Max purring softly, _she was probably enjoying that shower._

I was so tempted to open the door and join her, but that would have been completely out of line. Besides I was 99.99% sure she didn't think the same way about me as I did for her.

I made my way back to the bed then slipped under the covers. I shuffled over to the side closest to the window.

After flicking through a couple channels I concluded that there was nothing interesting on TV. I settled on a music channel.

I put my hands behind my head and stared up at the ceiling. My mind began to wander and it just happened to be wandering in Max's direction, back to her beautiful eyes and soft lips, her delicate nose and jaw line, further down were her breasts-

The water stopped.

Quickly I check my 'nether regions'. Well that was a relief, no boner this time.

A couple minutes later I heard Max scowling at the blowdrier and I couldn't help but chuckle.

Soon she opened the door. I took a look at the clock; she had been in there for over twenty minutes…

I tried my best to put on a face that said 'Me, thinking about your breasts? No way.' Then turned to see Max standing there in short shorts and a tank top. _Holy shit she looked good._

_'Get a grip Fang!'_ I mentally scolded myself.

"Max, you're looking good," I said then smiled, "Looks like you really enjoyed that shower."

"What makes you say that?" she looked and sounded kind of annoyed, or tense, I couldn't tell. She walked towards the bed.

_Keep calm Fang,_ "Well it might have something to do with the fact that you were in there for twenty-three minutes." I tried my best not to, but despite my efforts I laughed a little.

"Whoops," she blushed, "I guess I lost track of time."

"Guess so." I replied smoothly.

She stood at the side of the bed, she was about to get in when she stopped.

"Max are you Ok?" I had to ask…

"Yeah just…" she stopped mid-sentence.

"Just what?" _What was she trying to tell me?_

"Just… Well Fang, the thing is…" she stopped for a second, "Fang, I've been having these… Well let's call them feelings."

_Wow, maybe she does feel the same way I do…_

"I've been having these feelings for you for a while now and tonight I just…" she trailed off.

I really wanted to know exactly what she was thinking, "Tonight you just what?"

"Urgh, forget it. Forget I said anything." she said quickly the climbed into the bed.

I guess she was embarrassed or something, the way she stayed right on the edge of the bed with her arms crossed across her chest, cheeks bright red.

I couldn't help myself, now that I knew she felt the way I did, I pulled her up next to me so she lay with her head on my chest.

I switched the TV off and we just lay there.

I looked down at Max and I couldn't help but picture her naked… Her legs, those seductive curves of her hips and slim waist. I looked down at Max again but instead I noticed the bulge in the blanket…

_Ah crap, stupid male hormones…_

"Fang what are you thinking?" she said abruptly.

"Uh, what?" I was wondering if she had also noticed my boner.

"_What are you thinking?_" she sounded like a woman on a mission.

_Well I might as well tell her exactly what I was thinking, "_Well," I began then smiled, _or I could show her,_ "I was just thinking about how I'd rather be doing this."

She looked kind of confused but quickly I rolled us over so that I had my hands and knees on either side of her body.

She must've noticed my boner for the first time. Her eyes went wide, "Fang what are you d-"

I stopped her words by leaning down and kissing her, unleashing all the want I've had towards her in one moment.

I pulled off and looked her in the eyes, "Max, I've always had feelings for you, whether you knew it or not." I smiled again, _I've wanted this for so long._

"I, I don't know what to say," she looked kind of shocked… _Maybe that was a bit much. _I thought to myself but let the thought go, there as no turning back now.

"You don't have to say a word." I said then began kissing her again, but this time I slowed it down, holding back so that I wouldn't scare her… again.

I slid my hands into her hair and she slid her hands up my arms, across my shoulders then down to my lower back. She pulled me closer, I tried to balance my weight so she wouldn't feel squashed or uncomfortable. My boner was poking her in the stomach; maybe that's what made her break the kiss…

"I just want to try something," she said.

Before I could respond she rolled us over so that she sat on my thighs just below my pelvis, my boner was aching now. _With a look of hunger and want in here eyes, she had never looked sexier than right now._

Max began to undo my jeans when I realized, _OH MY GOD! She was undoing my jeans!_

When she had gotten my jeans off she threw them somewhere behind her. She climbed back on top of me and kissed me. Without my jeans on my erection wasn't as restricted, the ache was still there though…

Before the kiss could deepen she pulled back. _But I was enjoying that,_ I thought to myself.

With a smile on her face and a mischievous look in her eye she kissed her way across my jaw, down my neck then across my chest and down my stomach.

The dull ache between my legs was growing and an unexpected moan came from my throat.

She stopped at the elastic band of my boxers when she looked up at me.

"Max, are you sure you want to be doing this?" I asked breathlessly, _I couldn't believe she was about to do this._

"Positive." she replied with a mischievous smile on her face.

She slowly pulled my boxers off then again threw them somewhere behind her. When she turned back to face me she took one look then,

"Oh… My… God…" she said through uneven breaths.

"Max, are you Ok?" I asked, even I could hear the concern tainting my voice.

"Yeah…" she said in a small voice, "I was just surprised at how… _big_ you are…" she blushed.

I started to laugh, _I couldn't believe it! I didn't know if I was considered big or anything… I guess I am._

"What?" she sounded annoyed.

"You sound so cute when you're ne-" I gasped when, to my surprise, she had begun to lick the length of me. _Oh god that felt so good._

"Mmmm, Max. That feels so good." I managed to say just above a whisper.

She stopped momentarily then looked up at me, "Then you're going to _love_ this." she smirked.

_Oh holy Jesus, she was going to perform oral sex on me._

She parted her lips then took me into her mouth. A gasp escaped my teeth.

_Wow, wow, wow, oh my God this feels amazing and Max is oh my God, HOW IS SHE SO GOOD AT THIS?!_ Were the only thoughts running through my mind at the time.

I tried my best to hold back the inevitable, I arched my back. _God this gelt so good!_

A minute or so later she was still going, I had to tell her to stop before I… you know, but it was too late.

"Max, stop! I'm going to-" I gasped and for a moment everything was like a dream. I shook my head and pulled my mind back into reality.

When I saw Max she smiled and wiped the corner of her mouth, "What did you think?"

_OH. MY. ASKDJLF!#$%. She swallowed it! All of it!_ "Did you just swallow…?" I couldn't even finish the sentence. My breathing was shallow and rapid.

"Well," she said with a smile, "Love sucks."

_What was she talking about?_ Now I was truly confused. Thankfully she continued.

"But true love swallows." she said then winked at me.

_What can I say, she was amazing._ "You never cease to amaze me Maximum Ride." I grinned.

She giggled then I rolled us over. I was on top again.

_Who gives a crap about regret? At least at the time it's exactly what you wanted and at this point in time, I wanted nothing more._


End file.
